The Photo Shoot
by crazycatt71
Summary: Jack takes some pictures of Ianto. Graphic M/M sex


Jack bounced in the passenger seat of Ianto's car, impatient to get where ever they were going. Ianto had refused to tell him anything when he had picked him up at the Hub, just telling him to wait and see. Finally, Ianto pulled up in front of a building and shut off the car. Jack looked around, they were in an area of old warehouses that had been converted into art galleries, shops, artist lofts, and flats.

"Come on." Ianto said, getting out of the car.

Jack followed him through a door and up a flight of stairs. He waited while Ianto unlocked a door, then followed him inside. Jack barely got a glimpse of the room before Ianto led him down a dark hall. He threw open another door, flicked on a wall switch and pulled Jack inside.

"What do you think?" Ianto asked.

Jack looked around. The room was a bed room, with red velvet on the walls and a huge, dark wood bed, covered in red satin and tons of pillows, in the middle of it. Bordello was the first thought Jack had, but he kept that to himself.

"It's nice," Jack said, "but why are we here?"

Ianto squirmed and stared at his shoes.

"A friend of mine is a photographer, this is his studio," he said, not looking at Jack, " I thought you might want to take some pictures."

He pointed at the photo equipment in the corner.

"You want to take pictures of me?" Jack asked, with a grin.

"No," Ianto mumbled, his face turning red, " I thought you might want to take some of me, but if you don't, I'll be happy to take some of you."

Jack stared at him, stunned by how much trust Ianto had in him. He tipped Ianto's chin up so their eyes met and softly kissed him.

"I would love to take pictures of you." he said.

Ianto picked up a camera.

"Joel said this is pretty much idiot proof, just point amd press the button." he said, handing it to Jack.

"Told him about me, did ya?" Jack asked, with a grin.

Ianto smiled, his body relaxing.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Jack asked.

"I thought you could just take pictures while I undress." Ianto said, his face turning red again, "If that sounds ok to you."

"Sounds perfect." Jack told him. Jack snapped a couple pictures of Ianto fully dressed, then watched while he removed his suit jacket and waist coat.

"Leave it around your neck." he said when Ianto undid his tie.

Ianto left his tie around his neck with the ends hanging down. He tugged his shirt out of his trousers and unbuttoned it, letting it hang open to reveal his chest with it's tail of dark hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers. The heated look he gave Jack, with one eyebrow raised and a smirk curling his lips, went strait to Jack's groin. He quickly snapped pictures before Ianto slid the shirt off. He turned his back to Jack, then looked at him over his shoulder. Click went the camera. Ianto unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. The look he shot Jack was like he was daring him, to do what Jack wasn't sure, but he captured it on film. Jack groaned when Ianto slid his trousers down his leg and stepped out of them, revealing tiny, black briefs that hugged his firm ass and showed off the bulge between his legs. Jack couldn't resist, he went over and kissed Ianto, rubbing his hand along his hard cock until Ianto was gasping. Jack stepped back and pressed the shutter, catching Ianto with lips red and swollen from the kiss, his look slightly flustered. Ianto peeled of his briefs and turned, cocking his hip, so his ass stuck out. Click! Click! Click! went the camera. Ianto crawled up on the bed and looked back at Jack, the wanton look on his face made Jack gulp several times and lick his lips before he could take the picture. Ianto sprawled across the bed on his side, one arm under his head, the other loose at his side. He smiled like he had a secret. Jack moved around the bed, getting shots from different angles. Ianto stretched out on his back, bringing one leg across the other., knee bent toward his hip. He reached up and grabbed the bars of the headboard, pulling the muscles of his chest and belly tight. The expression on his face was of pure lust and the promise of all kinds of carnal delights. Jack could feel his cock, hard and throbbing, straining against the confines of his clothes. He could feel his hands shake and fought to steady them so he could get the picture.

"Jack, put the camera down." Ianto told him.

Jack carefully set the camera down.

"Now take those damn clothes off and get over here." Ianto commanded.

Jack tore off his clothes and threw himself on the bed, covering Ianto's body with his own as he mashed their lips together. Ianto twined their legs together, pushing their groins together as he rolled them so they were on their sides. He rubbed against Jack, making him throw his head back with a moan , exposing his neck for Ianto to kiss and suck on. Jack grabbed Ianto's ass, squeezing as he pulled Ianto even tighter against him. Ianto held the back of Jack's head still with on hand, so he could suck on his bottom lip before his slid his tongue past his lips to tease along the roof of his mouth. Ianto was feeling light headed when they broke apart for air. Jack pushed him on to his back and kissed his way down his chest, stopping to suck on a nipple until it was a rock hard nub, before moving down. He licked along his ribs, making Ianto squirm, then nibbled along his hip bone. He kissed his way down Ianto's thigh, sucking on the soft flesh until he'd left a mark. Jack gently cupped Ianto's balls in one hand, enjoying the heavey feel of them. He bent his head and carefully sucked them in to his mouth, causing Ianto to beat his fists on the bed as his hips buck up.

"Uuuuuhhh, damn , Jack!" Ianto gasped.

Jack released his balls and caressed a finger along his perineum, making Ianto groan.

"Lube?" he asked as he teased Ianto's hole with a finger tip.

Ianto fished under the pillows, then handed Jack the tube. Jack squeezed some on his fingers, letting it warm for a minute before slowly sliding two of them past the tight ring of muscle. Ianto grabbed Jack's hair in one fist and pulled him up so he could kiss him. He sucked and nipped and kissed on Jack's face and throat as Jack's fingers worked to ready him. When he couldn't wait any more, Ianto grabbed the lube and slicked up Jack's cock. Jack moved between Ianto's Thighs and lined his cock up with Ianto's hole. He started to slowly push in, but Ianto didn't want slow, so he lifted his hips up, causing Jack to slide deeper in to him.

"Move." he growled in Jack's ear, "Now.'

Jack pushed Ianto's knees to his chest. He quickly moved his hips, pounding into Ianto. Ianto threw his head against the pillows, wordless cries coming out of his mouth as Jack made sure he hit Ianto's prostrate with every stroke, making his brain explode with pleasure. Ianto pulled Jack 's head down to give him a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue.

"Close." he moaned against Jack's mouth.

Jack quickened his pace as he grabbed Ianto's cock and stroked it. Ianto bit down on Jack's shoulder as his cum erupted over Jack's fist. Jack continued to thrust as Ianto's orgasm caused him to tighten around his cock. His hips shook as his release hit and his cum filled Ianto. He managed to pull out of Ianto before he collapsed beside him. For several minutes the only sound in the room was ragged breathing, that slowly returned to normal. Jack turned his head and looked at Ianto, who had his eyes shut and a smile on his face.

"If you ever have any more ideas like this, please let me know." Jack told him.

"Immediately." Ianto replied.


End file.
